


Heated

by nevercanreadenough



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry, Dark Hermione, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Infidelity, Jealousy, M/M, Nipple Play, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Ron Ran Away, Ron doesn't know anything, Surprise Ending?, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercanreadenough/pseuds/nevercanreadenough
Summary: Harry and Hermione accidentally say the taboo and get caught out by death eaters before Voldemort organizes snatchers and get the Elite after them. By chance they manage to escape but somehow take Lucius Malfoy captive. You would think he would know better than to get caught...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 167





	Heated

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Virgin Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892709) by [PossessiveApostrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossessiveApostrophe/pseuds/PossessiveApostrophe). 



> Inspired by Virgin Sacrifice by PossessiveApostrophe (totally go read that, highly recommend!), or at least, the last line that sparked a little 'hmmmm, wonder what would happen if it was the other way around...'
> 
> So. Smut. Lemons. Limes? All the sexy is here, is what I'm hopefully getting at because it turns out that smut is ridiculously hard to write. This has been lying around as a distraction from my other fics and let me tell you, this turned out to be more complicated and nerve wracking then all of them put together. So. I hope it turned out ok because I needed this out of my folders! :) Also, terrible overuse of certain key words. Also also, they are in the tent in the middle of no where.  
> No beta, please read over any mistakes.

Hermione surveyed a petrified Lucius from across the room before she stood up and walked over to him. She tilted her head in thought as she stroked a single finger down his cheek before gently and slowly stroking his bottom lip.

Harry came up behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist and his chin resting on her right shoulder. "What are you doing?" He asked conversationally, eyes tracing the path of her finger.

"Thinking."

"About keeping him?" Harry asked. They both knew that while petrified Lucius couldn't move a muscle, he was still capable of thought and feeling, if the darting of his sudden panicked eyes meant anything.

"I've heard rumours about his wife." She murmured, fascinated by how soft his lip felt under her roaming finger.

Harry hummed. "You think he deserves better after all he's done?"

Hermione chuckled lowly, a sultry tone to her voice that she hadn't known she could achieve. "No. I think I deserve better, and I want him after we win."

"Why not have a taste first?" She felt Harry's slow smile in her neck and leaned more heavily into him when his arms tightened around her waist. "Can we share him?"

"You still want me?" She asked softly, hesitating as hurt surrounded her heart. "After Ron-"

"Ron is an idiot." Harry stated harshly, turning her around roughly to face him. "You're mine now just as much as I'm yours and I'm not ever letting you go." He said before claiming her lips in a rough, messy kiss that did more to turn her on than Ron ever had.

It was a declaration, a statement of fact. It was soothing to her frayed nerves and an indulgence in their darker desires. Belonging to someone in such a permanent way.

"And Lucius?" She asked after breaking the kiss, licking her bottom lip where Harry's teeth had carelessly scraped.

Harry turned her in his arms again and gathered her close as he wrapped himself around her again before turning his eyes on their captive. "He's pretty. Clever. If you want to play, I wouldn't be against it."

"And if I wanted to keep him?" She pushed, spellbound by the tall, lithe figure who had hunted them both down.

"I bet he would look lovely on your arm." Harry whispered into her skin.

Lucius' eyes had stopped darting around the room long ago. If he could have narrowed them, he would have. There was a subtle hint of calculation, of fear, and of surprise. He probably hadn't known what to expect from them, had probably never dreamed of learning that his two greatest enemies would be speaking so openly about claiming a pureblood while on the run. That a mudblood and a half-blood could be as ruthless as a pureblood.

Hermione grinned as she wrapped her arms around Harry's. "Can we play a little now or should we wait?"

Harry huffed in thought. "We can't have him running around talking about this." He finally said, his tone resigned.

Hermione let Harry take all her weight, her right arm reaching behind and weaving her fingers in Harry's hair, tugging a little as desire bloomed in her blood. "There's a spell, a geas, that we can put on him that will prevent him from speaking about what we do to him under threat of death. He won’t be able to say a thing." She had already sensed that Harry wouldn't want to obliviate Lucius.

They wanted him to remember, to relive and be unable to speak about it with anyone. They wanted him to think on their words, wanted him to go home and wonder if what they said was true. By giving him this little extra bit of incentive, Hermione knew she could play with Lucius well into dawn.

"Can I play too, or do you want me to watch?" Harry asked, giving her the permission she was craving even as he was asking it in return.

"Silence his mouth and tie him down." She ordered him. "Then you can help me play."

Harry let go of her and walked around her, conjuring ropes and tying Lucius firmly to the chair, arms bound to the armrest, even securing his chest to the back of the chair.

Once Harry was done, Hermione slipped out of her shoes, took off her socks and shimmied out of her jeans. Harry watched as she tugged down her underwear and reached out his hand to take them from her. She handed them over and then pulled her t-shirt over her head before settling in Lucius' lap, enjoying the way the man's eyes followed her every move. She licked her lips as she settled in, watching avidly as Harry opened Lucius' mouth and gagged him with her underwear before securing it with Lucius' tie.

"Now Harry, please." Hermione moaned, grinding slightly as her fingers traced over Lucius' clothed chest, enjoying the feeling of having to wait until her fingers would meet smooth skin. Her naked skin slid over the smooth fabric of his clothing, sliding under her flesh and exciting her in ways she had never known could feel so exhilarating.

"Enervate." Harry intoned, his voice heavy with lust as he watched Hermione grind. He walked behind her, his fingers sliding over her skin in a proprietary manner that made her arch her back for more. His hands stopped at her bra clasp and she felt his heat as he leaned in next to her ear.

"Can I take this off?" He asked, eyes on Lucius'.

She bit her lip in need and nodded her head, her nipples beading at the mere suggestion and becoming stiff points of pleasure.

"Can I touch him? I'd like to touch him." Hermione asked, trying to slow her thoughts, wanting to make it last.

A sound brought her attention back to their captive, his expression filtering from arousal to fear to indifference, all of them filtering across his face in quick succession.

They watched for a moment as Lucius tested his bindings, struggling and rocking wildly in the vain hope that he could still come out of this unscathed.

Harry panted as he tugged off her bra, leaving her naked in front of two clothed men. "Yes. I want to see him. Take him out." Harry demanded as his fingers skated up until he gently cupped her breasts, kneading them before teasing her nipples into agonizingly firm peaks and driving her to distraction as her fingers hovered over Lucius' covered sheath.

Hermione opened Lucius' robes, took in the now rumpled slacks before reaching down and opening them, tugging down his zipper and reaching in to lay her hand on his flaccid cock.

"He's so warm Harry." She whispered before gently tugging his cock all the way out of his slacks.

"It's a nice size." Harry agreed, still plastered to her back, leaning over her to watch as she slowly played with her new toy. It was slightly smaller than anything she'd seen before but thicker in a deliciously satisfying manner. His cock was hot in her hand as her fingers trailed over his skin. Lucius jumped in his bindings, glaring and growling at them, his eyes full of fire and fear as he tensed at her touch. She wasn't sure he was breathing as she wrapped her fingers around the base and tugged. His resistance was heady and she wanted more.

Harry reached around her and grabbed her hand as she played, helping her pump the cock in her hand and speeding her up slightly before letting go so he could trace a single finger over the slit of Lucius' cock, pleased when some pre-cum pearled out. He grinned sharply as he lifted his finger and showed Lucius the evidence of his own betrayal, delighting in the way the man shook his head in denial, in the way his eyes grew large even as his hips bucked up as Hermione continued her slow, sweet torture.

He ran his finger over Lucius' dripping slit again before lifting his hand and offering it up to Hermione.

"First taste?" He asked on a pant as he stared at Hermione's red tinged lips. Hermione kept her eyes on Harry's as she leaned forwards and sucked his finger in her mouth, delighted with the musky flavour as she rolled her tongue around his fingers and moaned as she let go of Harry's fingers with a slick sounding pop.

"It's good. You should taste." She said, eyes hooded as she licked her lips and canted her hips.

Harry nodded his agreement and stroked his hands down her sides before resting on her hips. He pulled her back and slightly to the side so she was perched on Lucius' left leg instead of both.

Harry leaned around her, one arm across her waist to hold him steady as he grabbed the base of Lucius' cock with his hand, watching as a little bead of clear fluid slipped from the tip and slowly trickled over the head before he placed his lips over the fat head of his cock and sucked him inside, his tongue running over Lucius' slit and tasting the sweet and salty mixture.

Lucius jerked in his binds, a moan floating to them on a wave of lust the bound man couldn't hide.

"He liked that, Harry." Hermione stated as she guided his fingers to her wet slit. "I think he wants more." She gasped as Harry started to suck Lucius' cock in earnest while running his middle finger through her slit, easily finding her clit and playfully circling it and teasing her with a light touch, knowing that she wanted to come on Lucius cock instead of his fingers.

Harry let the tip of his tongue press into the slit again and teased him before gently swirling his tongue around the head, stroking his shaft with his free hand and practically drinking down Lucius' spurts of pre-cum. Harry grinned in satisfaction as he hollowed his cheeks and sucked, his tongue lapping lazily on the underside of his dick and almost laughing when he felt Lucius' pulse throbbing through his cock, the unwanted arousal making hic cock taste all the sweeter.

Harry gave one last lick to Lucius' cock before he turned his head to look at her. "He's nice and wet now, Hermione. I think he's ready to play. Do you want a contraceptive charm?" He asked, his fingers slipping through her folds as he slid over her clit before sliding a teasing finger against her soaked opening.

Lucius tensed in his binds, his cock jerking and more pre-cum beading the head of his shaft. Hermione whined loudly even as she shook her head, bucking in Harry's hold before grinding down heavily on Lucius' leg. Harry tugged her back over his legs and she keened at the loss before he positioned her pussy against Lucius' hot length. Pleasure roared through her and she bucked on instinct, crying out in pleasure as the head of his cock bumped her clit, the intensity of the movement causing her to shake even as she began speaking.

"No. No. Need to feel him, please Harry, need to feel him in me. It'll be so nice. _Please_ Harry." She begged, now dripping and clenching on air, wanting, needing something to fill her.

She wasn't sure what she was saying anymore, but the words seemed to flow out of her. She was past caring how she sounded, need driving her arousal high enough that she was sure she was on the verge of climaxing just from the feel of Harry's guiding playfulness.

"Nice and thick. Fill you up so good." Harry moaned before grabbing a fist full of her hair and jerking her face to his and slamming his lips down on hers.

She felt Harry lift her up and guide her down, her hole welcoming his bulbous head and trying to suck it in. She slid down on Lucius' cock as Harry devoured her mouth, a loud moan stifled by Harry's clever tongue. Lucius was so thick that Hermione felt him stretching her, filling her to the point of pleasured pain before she finally felt him buried to the hilt inside of her.

Hermione stayed there, happily sitting on his throbbing cock as Harry controlled her body, taking what he needed from her before he pulled back, sucking in air greedily as dark eyes stared hungrily at her. Lucius was easily heard, a long slow groan as his hips tried to thrust and take what he wanted instead of what they were willing to give him.

"You look so beautiful sitting on his cock." Harry told her as his free hand reached down between them and stroked where they met, feeling her juices coating Lucius' heavy shaft. Lucius grunted in need, trying his best to buck into the warm, wet cavern that was encasing his cock. "Look at him. He's so desperate. Can I kiss him?" Harry breathed, reaching out with wet fingers to trace over Lucius' lips. "I bet he tastes as good as his cock does."

"I want you to kiss him." Hermione agreed as she rose slightly before gliding back down, the friction making her groan out in satisfaction.

Harry flicked his wand and both the gag and her underwear were banished. Lucius took a deep breath, about to say something before Harry dove in and roughly took his mouth, a desperation that had echoed in their movements. It wasn't gentle, there was no softness in their kiss, just teeth and need and a fierce want that she was sure Lucius would never admit to.

Harry drew back with growl, a fierce look on his face. "Stop fighting." He ordered harshly. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to Draco, would you? He’s out there, so vulnerable, so easy to get to." Harry whispered in his ear. "All alone."

"He doesn’t have what it takes, does he?" Hermione asked, breathless as she continued to rock. "We do. We won’t hesitate. Are you willing to risk your sons life in a show of defiance?"

"Play nice Lucius, and we’ll give you everything you’ll need. Including your son. Don’t you want to be a good boy for us?"

Lucius swallowed thickly, his eyes darting between Harry and Hermione as Hermione's pussy clenched tightly around his cock. The spasm of her inner muscles made Lucius moan in need, a sound that was quickly broken off and caused a lovely blush to spread on Lucius' cheeks.

Hermione let her teeth glide over her bottom lip as she leaned back, putting her hands on Lucius' legs before lifting up and lowering down, panting at the vision in front of her.

Harry wove a hand in Lucius' hair and roughly tugged his head back, making the man focus only on Harry. Lucius made an aborted sound in his throat before Harry tightened his grip, causing him to buck up into Hermione. The poor man tried to shake his head, tried to deny them but Harry and Hermione had never needed his consent.

Harry took advantage of Lucius' position and made a slow path down his throat using his teeth and tongue. He took his time licking and sucking every inch of the man's neck, dragging his teeth along the column of his throat and sucking harshly where ever he felt necessary.

"You're going to look so pretty all marked up." Harry whispered fondly before returning to dive into his sinful mouth, his tongue spearing in and tasting him, teasing him as his hands wandered down to rub at Lucius' clothed nipples.

Harry finally released him, teeth roughly tugging Lucius' bottom lip before he let it go again, licking it in a soothing manner as he watched as Hermione bounce happily on their captive.

"Taste so good, baby." Harry praised, even as he reached out and twisted on of Hermione's nipples, causing her to drop down heavily on Lucius' cock and grind heavily as she keened in delight.

"Married." Lucius gritted out, teeth clenched and hungry eyes watching Hermione as she rode him.

"Don't like her." Hermione moaned out, jerking at the sound of his voice and causing a delicious shudder to run through her. "Don't care."

Harry nuzzled him from behind, vanished his clothing before licking a stripe up his throat and quick fingers finding his nipples again. "We know. Draco talks too much. You were an arranged marriage. She tries to control everything you do." Harry told him as he gently tugged the older man's nipples.

"Love her." Lucius argued, moaning when Harry pinched his nipples in reprimand before twisting them lightly and continuing his playful exploration.

"Lie. Tolerate her." Hermione retorted, delighted with how easily they were playing his body. "You're ours now. Ours to play with, ours to take. She can't have you anymore."

"Still married. This is cheating." Lucius ground out, his hips making little jerking motions even as Hermione slowed her pace down to a unhurried rolling of her hips, enjoying the stretch and the feeling of being full.

"That's ok." Harry intoned from behind, abandoning his slow torture of Lucius' nipples in order to kiss him again. "We're taking advantage of you. _Using you_. You're our spoil of war."

"Going to keep you." Hermione added as she leaned forward, her hands sliding up all that silky skin before hooking her hands around his shoulders and speeding up her pace. "He's not allowed to come Harry. He hasn't earned it yet." She said with a malicious grin.

Harry returned her grin as he sent a spell rushing towards Lucius who howled in anger and gripped the chair until his knuckles turned white. "Be a good boy for us Lucius. I promise we'll make you feel so good."

The wet sound of sex surrounded them, Hermione's pussy desperately sucking at his cock and urging her to ride him faster and harder, driving her to the brink. She heard Lucius cry out, long and deep, and knew she was getting as close as she shivered violently at his broken cry.

"Harry! Harry, so close, so close. Please, please please please." She begged, going faster with each word, desperately chasing her climax.

Harry made a low sound in this throat as his hand dove down to rub her clit with swift flicks. Hermione's hips stuttered as ecstasy rolled through her veins, her vision whiting out for one blissed out moment as her orgasm seemed to go on and on as Harry refused to stop rubbing her, her hips jerking involuntarily and clenching down on Lucius' still hard cock. Finally, Harry slowed to a stop when she was completely spent, collapsing heavily on top of a still writhing Lucius as she tried to catch her breath.

"A bed." Harry demanded, pupils blown wide as he watched Hermione with hunger. "Are you going to be good for us?" He asked Lucius, who turned wide eyes towards Harry as if just remembering he was there.

Lucius gave him a clipped nod, knowing this was nothing compared to what they could do if they got their hands on his son. Hermione hummed in amusement, the intensity of what happened still causing her whole body to shake.

"Can you stand?" Harry asked as he eyed her, a comforting hand on her lower back. She nodded before leaning back and tilting her head up, silently demanding a kiss that Harry gave without hesitation.

"He's delicious, Harry. Would you like a taste?" She asked as she found her feet and stood on shaky legs.

Harry almost came right then, seeing Hermione's slick on Lucius' throbbing cock and knowing he was getting even more desperate for release. He grabbed his own cock tightly to stave off his orgasm even as he used his wand to vanish the rope holding Lucius captive before directing him to the bed. Lucius glanced warily at the wand in Harry's hand before standing up and grabbing his cock, giving it a few quick strokes before Harry shot a stinging curse at his member. Lucius howled in pain, almost crumbling down to the floor if Hermione hadn't caught him and helped him to the bed.

"You know better." She chided. "Good boys don't touch things that don't belong to them, do they?"

"You bitch!" Lucius seethed, tears swimming in his eyes. Harry's face hardened as he shot a series of stinging hexes at Lucius' cock, making the man howl in pain. Lucius curled in on himself, two hands clutching his painful cock and hiding it from view.

"Now, now." Hermione said softly, spooning him from the back as she stroked his arm in a soothing gesture. “That wasn't very nice, was it? And you got punished because of the bad word, didn't you?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he climbed onto the bed with them, grabbing Lucius' arm and forcing him on his back before roughly tugging his hands away from his penis. One that was still very much erect thanks to the cock ring.

“There you go, punishments over now.” Harry told Lucius, his hand gripping Lucius’ cock and giving the older man a stern look when his hands twitched at his sides. “None of that now, you wouldn't want another punishment, would you?”

Harry had the foresight to use magic to prep himself knowing he was terrible with waiting and seeing so much temptation laid out in front of him almost made him reckless. He crawled over Lucius' body and grabbed his almost purple shaft, swiftly aligning it with his hole and grunting as he sat down slowly. He threw his head back as he let go of the mans cock, pain and pleasure mixing together so deliciously that he lifted up before sliding back down again.

The knowledge that Lucius' cock was coated in Hermione's release had pre-cum dribbling out of him at a steady pace, just knowing that her slick was being used as he played with Lucius to his heart’s content added to his building release. With one last lift and slide Harry buried Lucius' shaft to the hilt in his hole and moaned, the sound like gravel, rough and intense as he took a moment to savoir the stretch.

Lucius didn't have the same patience, bucking into Harry with a heavy whine filling the room as his two hands gripped Harry's hips tightly as he forgot his earlier pain and focused only on the intense pleasure Harry provided. Hermione laid down next to them, almost curling around Lucius' head as she pet him softly, cooing at his pained expression.

Lucius groaned, almost a whine before turning his head towards Hermione, his tongue lapping the nipples she offered him as she grinned in approval.

"You're so pretty." Harry stated as he gripped the other man's biceps, riding the older man easily and enjoying the drag of the thick cock in his hole. "You feel so good. Can I take you later? Can I fuck you while Hermione fucks your cock? Can you be a good boy for us?"

Lucius nodded in acceptance, not willing to utter the words of humiliation even as his cock jerked in Harry's hole at the very thought. He continued to suck at her nipple, drawing blood to the surface and driving Hermione crazy as she arched her back and turned her pet into a firm grip of his hair. She pulled him closer as she forced him to switch breasts, his teeth tugging at her stiff peaks until pleasure bordered on pain.

Harry adjusted his body when Lucius was distracted, aiming the cock inside of him to hit his prostate, slamming his hips down and striking his pleasure point with each hit and eliciting a barely there gasp, his climax heading towards him like a freight train.

"Want to come?" Hermione asked, leaning in to kiss Harry and dislodging Lucius from her breast. "Want him to come in you? It'll feel so good Harry. Maybe we should wait? Has our boy been good enough?" Hermione teased, watching with pleased eyes as Lucius keened in distress, so far out of it that he hadn't even noticed the tears streaming down his face.

Harry laughed breathlessly as he looked at the man beneath him. "Yeah, yes, need that, please. Want him to beg for it."

Hermione's smile held a wicked edge to it as she crawled around behind the two men and licked a stripe up Lucius' straining cock when Harry lifted his body. "Tastes so good." She moaned on a smile as she settled on her knees next to Harry, grabbing one of Lucius' hands and guiding it between her legs. "He wants it, Lucius. He wants your cum deep inside. Can you give it to him? Will you be our good boy?" She asked, her fingers guiding his before Lucius realized what she wanted and thrust his fingers in her sopping pussy with a reckless force that made Hermione shudder in need.

"Yes! Yes!" Lucius cried out desperately. "I will, I'll be your good boy, I'm a good boy, I am! Please, I'm good, so good. I promise. I promise!"

"That was so good darling." Hermione praised as she rode his fingers. "He's being so good Harry, our good boy."

"Such a good boy." Harry repeated, eyes boring into Lucius' desperate one's, a plea clearly visible in his eyes. "Good boys get to come."

"Yes! Please! I'm good! A good boy!"

"Whose good boy are you?" Hermione asked hoarsely before shuddering on the mans still thrusting fingers, clamping her fingers on his arm and riding out her climax.

"Yours! Yours, yours yours yours!" Lucius chanted, focused entirely on getting to come.

Harry moaned loudly before urging Lucius into a seated position and wrapping his arms around the mans neck, rutting his cock into his abdomen and giving his cock the much needed friction Harry needed to fall over the edge. He couldn't catch his breath as his hips stuttered and eyes shut as cum shot out of his throbbing cock, making a mess out of Lucius' toned stomach. When thought came back to him, he cracked open his eyes and nodded at Hermione. A flash of light and Lucius' hands on Harry's hips tightened to the point of pain as the man threw his head back.

Lucius howled before stiffening, euphoria written on every line of his face as his cock kept pumping his thick cum into Harry's waiting hole. The intensity of his climax had him trembling, his whole body shaking as he rode out the waves of pleasure. He fell back on the bed, completely exhausted and panting roughly as Harry lifted off his softening cock before spelling them all clean and laying down next to Lucius while Hermione dropped down on his other side.

They lay cocooning him tightly, neither one caring for space as they twined around their prey. "Next time I ride him, I want you to sit on his face and ride him with me." Harry declared with a tired grin as he leaned over Lucius in order to peck Hermione on the lips.

"Next time?" Hermione asked, a slow smile growing on her face, eyes locked on Harry's half lidded ones as she continued to stroke Lucius' damp hair as he fell into a exhausted sleep.

Harry hummed in agreement before closing his eyes. "We have all the time in the world."

They never noticed Slytherin's necklace low hum of satisfaction as it lay on Harry's exposed skin.

_Two years later._

Hermione looked around the Ministry ballroom and held in a sigh as she viewed the crowd. Neither she nor Harry liked going to these things and the only reason they were here now was because they had gotten tired of waiting. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of white and a small smile graced her lips before she made her way over.

"I was sorry to hear about your wife." Hermione said softly as sidled up next to Lucius, the man in question jumping slightly at her sudden appearance.

His eyes wandered over her, stopping at her ring before he inclined his head. "Divorce is never easy. I think congratulations are in order." He stated stiffly, a forced smile on his lips.

"You didn't think we'd forgotten, did you?" Harry stated as he boxed the man in from the other side. Hermione licked her lips as she watched Lucius flinch and assess the situation he suddenly found himself.

"I was under the impression you were coerced." Lucius stated carefully.

Hermione smiled softly even as she stepped in closer, tracing a delicate finger lightly down his dress robes. "Is that what happened Harry? Were we coerced?"

Harry slid an arm around Lucius' waist from behind as Hermione stepped even closer to him, ignoring the rest of the ballroom. "Not how I remember it." Harry rumbled before he kissed Lucius beneath his jaw.

"You're married." Lucius gasped, hands twitching but not making a move to get away from either of them or bring them in closer.

"Hmm." Hermione agreed. "I particularly loved the honeymoon. It would have been better if you were there." She added, her voice low and husky as her eyes became hooded, watching him like a predator.

"Come with us." Harry demanded.

"And if I don't?"

Hermione cocked her head, an echo of all those years ago. "You're already ours. If you don't come, we'll just hunt you down."

"I'd like the chase." Harry agreed. "But I think I'd like you on my cock even more. We never got the chance to try that and I've been really patient. I'm done being patient now."

"Don't say no." Hermione ordered. "Just come with us."

"Draco?" Lucius asked, eyes narrowed in concern.

"He's not invited." Harry growled, tightening his arm around Lucius.

"Won't be a problem." Hermione stated firmly. "We won't go after him, just Narcissa if she comes out of the woodwork."

There was a pregnant pause in the air, heavy and heated before Lucius inclined his head. "Yes."

"Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I might be testing out how ok at this I am for another fic I'm currently writing, but I don't think I'll be doing one of these again. Smut is hard my dudes.  
> BTW, the Underage tag is there just in case because in some countries it is but in others it isn't.


End file.
